


In the Shadow of the Forest

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Easterlings, Female Protagonist, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Tribe of Bor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, Bor's granddaughter leads the survivors of her people back into the East.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM prompts:  
> 1) Maedhros and His Various Non-Elven Allies (prompt by The Disposessed).  
> 2) Create a story, art, poem, or another fanwork using the song, a line/lines, or the theme from America's song that opens the film The Last Unicorn (prompt by Dawn Felagund).
> 
> But the original plot bunny was by Zdenka...

There came an evil day, a day of slaughter.  
  
On the northern plain Bor lay dead and his sons beside him and they called him the Faithful, for he kept the oath freely given and died defending his chosen lord.  
  
Then up rose Borlach’s young daughter and she was but barely fifteen winters old and she said: Lord, give me leave.  
  
And the lord said: What would you, Borlach’s daughter? For I would gladly give you great gifts as weregild for your father but behold I have only my sword and that I must keep and wield.  
  
Then Borlach’s daughter said: I wish for no weregild for any of my kin. But I must ask for leave to depart, although my heart would it were otherwise.  
  
Then the lord asked: Where would you go and what would you do?  
  
And Borlach’s daughter said: I will lead those left to me over the mountains whence we came. In the East, there are trackless woods. The Dark Foe shall not find us there and there, in time, my people may grow strong to fight again.  
  
And the lord answered: May it be so!  
  
They embraced and she wept because she could not fight and die beside him and she knew she would not see him again with living eyes. But he dried her cheeks with his sleeve and kissed her brow and bade her farewell. So she came away, as the first breath of an early winter was icing through the flowers and a bone-white moon was rising in the north, and her people were weary and few.  
  
But, in the woods of the East, we remember. We are alive. We are Bor’s people. We fought the Dark Lord once--and, when our strength allows, we will fight him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the lyrics of America's song.  
> Two other sentences in the story have been adapted from the song lyrics.
> 
> The story can be read as sequel to my story "Short History of the Easterlings", but I believe it can also be understood independently.


End file.
